Hundred More Years
by GloriaFan
Summary: It's only time, but it flies right by, and today is sweeter than we know.


_**~ Hundred More Years ~**_

* * *

><p>Based upon the Francesca Battistelli song<em> Hundred More Years <em>from the 2011 album of the same name

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Back again with more Mickey/Gloria goodness! This piece is based off of one of my favorite new songs, so it's a Songfic, excepting the fact it has some minor lyric changes. So, without further ado, here is _**Hundred More Years **_by GloriaFan

* * *

><p><em>Long white dress and twelve red roses, everything she ever wanted all those dreams and now they're finally here<em>

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria sat outside the church, her long white wedding dress flowing down the steps as she watched the cars pass by.

"Gloria?" she heard someone asked. Gloria turned around to find Stacy standing beside the church door with a bouquet of roses in her hands. "You know you should be inside if you don't want Mickey to see you, he should be getting back from the photo shoot at any given moment." Stacy continued, walking over too Gloria, and leaning on the rails.

"Yeah – I know, I'll be inside soon." She said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked, sitting down beside Gloria.

"Ah – nothing, it's just…have you ever dreamed of something for a really long time and then get to the day it happens and not be as happy as you figured you would?" Gloria asked, hoping she would understand what she meant.

"I know what you mean." Stacy said with a nod. "But trust me, it'll all be worth it soon enough. All your giddy little feelings will finally be answered, and you'll be happier than ever before. Seriously." Stacy said, putting her arm around Gloria.

"You're right, let's go before they get back and see me." Gloria said with a grin, running back into the church.

"Oh – and here these are yours." Stacy said, handing the roses to Gloria. Gloria smiled and wrapped her arms around Stacy in a big hug.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_She's so young and he's so perfect, they waited for love and it was worth it, she wants to feel like this for a hundred years, all this life still yet to live and they can hardly wait_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Walking through the smiling crown of people throwing birdseed and rice, Gloria and Mickey eventually made it to the car, eventually driving away from the church.

"So, how does being married feel?" Mickey asked, driving through the dark nighttime, nearly at their destination.

"Wonderful." Gloria said sleepy eyed.

"Doesn't it?" he asked with a sigh. "Gloria, I've never loved anyone but you. Ever. And to finally be married to you? Waiting all this while was worth it." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I want to feel like this forever. I want to stay with you for a hundred more years." Gloria said, taking hold of his hand, leaning her long, dark hair over it as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Mickey asked, finally pulling over to their hotel. Taking the key from the car, he walked into the hotel, holding Gloria's hand the entire way. Grabbing the keys from the counter he walked her up to their room and switched the light on. Gloria plopped down on the bed and nearly drifted off to sleep, until Mickey shook her slightly, waking her up.

"Mickey! I'm trying to sleep!" she said with a yawn. Leaning down her kissed his wife.

"I just wanted to say I love you." He said, laying out beside her.

"And I love you." She said, returning his kiss.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_They can laugh_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Oh, Mickey!" Gloria said, laughing hysterically at the side-splitting joke Mickey just told. "Where do you get these?" Gloria asked, attempting to contain herself.

"Oh, I just make them up." Mickey said.

"Oh, Mickey. I love you." Gloria said, scooting closer to him.

"I love you, too." He said, with another chuckle leading them both to begin laughing again.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_They can cry, their future looks so beautiful and bright_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria sat on the bank across from the funeral home, crying into her handkerchief. Her grandfather's sudden diagnoses with lung cancer hit so quickly, she couldn't remember what happened before. After months of therapy and varying medications, his death hit especially hard.

"Gloria?" she heard someone asked from behind. Stopping her sobbing she turned to see Mickey in his suit.

"What?" she asked, continuing her sobbing.

"I realized you weren't greeting people and I couldn't find you anywhere else, so I decided I'd look for you." Mickey said, walking towards her and sitting beside her. Attempting to stop her crying, Gloria straightened up and wiped her eyes with the crinkled handkerchief in her hands.

"I just needed some fresh air." She said, leaning her head back between her legs again. Mickey reached around her, pulling her near.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered reassuringly into her ear.

"I knew it was coming, but I just-I just didn't expect it so soon." Gloria explained blowing her nose into the handkerchief.

"I know." Mickey said, stroking her hair with his hands gently. "Do you think you can go back in now?" Mickey asked.

Gloria nodded. "Yes." She answered in a whisper.

"OK." He said, leading back into the funeral home.

"Mickey?" Gloria asked, as they stood across from the casket, with the other grieving family members.

"Yes?" he replied, looking down at her.

"I love you." She said, holding tighter to his arm. "Thank you for always being there." She finished, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. And I love you too." He replied, leaning down and kissing his wife's head. It was going to be hard, but they were going to get through it. _**Together.**_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_They can dance, under the moonlight, 'cause God is shining down on them tonight, and he wants to stay right here, make it last for a hundred more years_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Smiling, Gloria held her arms around Mickey neck as they danced across the room. Her high school reunion, hastily planned in honor of her wedding, went on that night.

"Isn't this fun?" Gloria asked, taking a drink of her bunch during a well-deserved dancing break.

"It is." Mickey said with a chuckle.

"You are a gift from God." Gloria said, wrapping her arms around him once more to continue their dancing.

"Likewise. Well – that sounded lame, so I'll say it, so are you. I love you Gloria." Mickey said with a smile, continuing their dancing.

"You too." Gloria said, jumping back into their dancing.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_He's got eyes just like his mother, 4 years old, their crazy for him, they want to freeze this day before it gets away, he's dancing like a little rocker, making sure that they both notice, they could watch him dance for a hundred years, he'll grow up and he'll leave home but until that day, _

_they can laugh, they can cry, their future looks so beautiful and bright, they can dance under the moonlight, 'cause God is shining down on them tonight, and they want to stay right here, make it last for a hundred more years_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The tune of 'Iko Iko' blasted from the speakers as Michael danced around the room. Mickey and Gloria laughed at their son's crazy dance moves from the couch.

"You know, it's a shame we never did this song in the group." Mickey said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I could imagine us; bopping around the stage to the _original _version by The Dixie Cups…this one wasn't released yet." Gloria said, pointing to the open cassette case with the insert reading 'Iko Iko' in big letters with 'Cassette Single' across the bottom.

"You're right!" Mickey said with a laugh. The song had ended; the tape had rewound itself, so Gloria sat up and walked towards the stereo, grabbing the cassette out, putting back in its case, and sitting it back on the shelf.

As Gloria sat back down, Michael jumped back up in her lap. "Mickey, I love you." She said. "And I love you, too, Michael." She finished, scratching Michael's head.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

A cry came from the nursery as Gloria, followed closely by Michael, walked in to check on baby Stephanie. "Is everything alright?" Gloria asked, taking the bottle from Michael and feeding her baby, who quieted down soon after.

"I guess she just wanted you, mommy." Michael said, hugging around Gloria's leg.

The doorbell rang and Mickey came walking through the door, his briefcase in hand.

"Hard day?" Gloria asked, greeting her husband with a kiss at the door.

Mickey nodded. "You?" he asked. She replied in the same way.

"I barely have enough strength to finish out each day." Gloria said, that night in bed.

"You give me mine." Mickey said, wrapping his arms around her and putting down his book.

"Now that I think about it, same here." She said, settling down in bed. "Love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby."

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_And it's only time, but it flies right by, and today is sweeter than we know_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Mickey, I love you." Gloria said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I love you, too, Gloria." Mickey replied, leaning down and kissing her. They both always wanted to stay this way, for a hundred years, and more.

_**The End (of this part of their lives)**_


End file.
